Agent ArcherGirl
Agent ArcherGir'''l (real name '''Cassandra King) was a disiple of green arrow and daughter of master archer merlyn.when green arow and merlyn had a duel she stowed away with green arrow to live a life as a hero.first she took on the name pink arrow and 6 years later she became Agent ArcherGirl in time for the brainiac invasion of earth to fight alongside earths mightest heros the justice leauge of america Personality Cassie is a very stubern verry short temperd girl green arrow called her that and she all most shot him with an arrow.Cassie is also a very reliable teammate she has shown that when team arrow was kidnapped she saved then when she thought it was pointless to try Apperance Cass wears a pink athletic shirt with an arrow on it and and wears short shorts with leggings underneth.Cassie has long hair that reaches almost completly down her back . when she presses the arrow on her chest the costume turns black and the arrow turns white. she wears a domino mask that has glowing eyes.that show heat signitures of her targets with her hawk like eyes she can see a mile. History Early life Cassandra King was born child to mercenary Merlyn and an unknown mother when she was young she could weild a Bow and Arrow almost as well as he can when she was 8 years old she saw her dad kill a man she had a change of heart and confronted her dads greatest Enemy Green Arrow asking for his help showing her his skill being trained around the same time as speedy she has fought him and bested him many times making him unconfortable with her around when speedy chalenged her to a duel cass won and made speedy place on team arrow become less than desirable when her training was done she went by pink arrow. When she met he father in combat team arrow was badly beaten so she droped the name of pink arrow and gained the new name of AcherGirl and fought with team arrow till she was 18 When the time came her dad asked her to join him, not knowing her place among the heros he only used her for quick jobs when she found she was being used by him she challenged him to a duel, and won agenst one the most skilled archers runing to the aid of the JLA she asked for a safe place so she stayed there till she helped IIIYoung JusticeIII thart a meeting with mutiple villans and they asked her to join she replied with a "yes!" She has enjoyed her last few months with IIIYoung justiceIII and has teamed up with team arrow and fight crime. 2010 Cassandra had joined young justice but felt a certain conection to only to red robin secret and wonder girl but shortly left to find herself after being apart of yuong justice she fled to the himalayan mountainsto find monks she trained in shaolin kung-fu during the brainiac invasion 2011 After training for a year she she devoted her life to the same cause of her former mentor green arrow to fight for the little guy she has made that clear to any and every one that she dosent nead a team of super heros she just fights for whats rishaolinght and not for the glory when she heard that some heros do it for fame she gets angryand hates the hero life when a hero says stuff like that2012 2012 she has become partners with red arrow who also fights for the little guy later in the year she got controled n=by her father merlyn and killed many people and has now quit the hero life and is now dating Teddy Yong and live in a small star city apartment Realtionships Red Arrow red arrow and archer girl share a brother and sister bond but are intemidated by each other but work well with each other when he changed to red arrow she changed from Pink Arrow to archer girl after he went solo she and him teamed up for a couple of misions . Green Arrow he is more of a father figure than merlyn is and he trained her in the style of archery that she now trusts him more suncethe moment he took her in from merlyn Merlyn Is her father who would have traded her in if she hadn't left she beat him in a duel that green Arrow has only done it once and she brought him in to justice with her IIIYoung JusticeIII members he is her sworn enemy. Wonder Girl wonder girl is cassie's best friend for life (: Nightwing Cassie had a very big crush on nightwing though she suspets nightwing knows she has a crush on him he says nothing. Equipment * Bow *'Trick Arrows' *'Gadgets' Abilities *'Master Martal Artist: '''cassie can hold her own with master martal artist. *'Skilled hacker:she can hack a master computer in a few seconds *'Skilled Archer: '''she is among the best archers in the world *'Skilled in medicine of all kinds: she can heal any kind of wound *'''Farley atractive: '''cassie is a very actrive woman Credit All of the folowing heros and villans are property of dc comics *Speedy *Red Arrow *Green Arrow *Merlyn *Jla *Young justice Category:Heroes Category:Female